The present disclosure describes a computer program product and method to detect noisy connections on an audio conference bridge. An illustrative embodiment enables the computer program product and method to single out noisy connections for mitigation without affecting innocent users. Audio conferencing has become a major business productivity tools. Many companies prefer audio conferencing over traveling. Participants are often frustrated when there is noise on the line but cannot identify the source(s). This becomes a major inconvenience and obstacle to productivity when all participants are told to disconnect and re-join, just to find out that the noise is still there. The frustration level increases in proportion to the size of the bridges.
Asking participants to mute their phones often do not solve the problem because the culprit may not be the devices but the connection, such as poor wireless signal reception and cross-talk on wire. Sometimes, the participants simply forgot to mute the line and stepped away. Hosts can mute all participants but it will significantly impede discussion, which is the main purpose of having conference calls.